


Adjustment takes more than Silence

by DraconicSilence



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Askr is now an afterlife because it explains why we keep summoning dead heroes, Corrin is more minor than expected, Gen, Here be personal Corrins and Summoner, I will likely regret the lack of a beta reader, Is this Anankos' pov or is it just limited 3rd person focused on him, also twin Corrins which is a very minor detail, also yes I know Anankos isn't in Heroes, but I just wanted to make some content for myself, grima is in there somewhere, he wonders many things about his situation even though it likely won't help, no you can't stop me I do what I want, please forgive the Silent Dragon's messy thoughts, the world may never know or the author is too tired to care, this might be trash in terms of quality for all I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicSilence/pseuds/DraconicSilence
Summary: Silence did not work in the past, and silence will not work now for the Silent Dragon who desires to no longer be bound by his name to a life he does not wish to remember.Too bad the silence is hard to break when your mind is a mess and you hide yourself out of fear of hurting those you consider family.The Silent Dragon has plenty of time to figure that out at least....





	Adjustment takes more than Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically made just because of a combo of d&ds and rps giving me many headcanons about Anankos, so I figured I might as well take a shot at writing about him. Set in Heroes more for the sake of ease due to me not feeling like trying to rewrite parts of Fates currently.
> 
> Also, the twin Corrins are there more because I didn't feel like using dual Grimas during the second part, and wanted to use my personal Corrins. Feel free to mentally replace them with your own Corrins or the generics if you want. Summoner is kept rather generic beyond the fact she's a girl since those details aren't important here.

This had been a hard pill to swallow.

Well, even that was an understatement in the many eyes of the Silent Dragon; it was an impossible pill to swallow.

He couldn’t be a hero.

He was the monster that destroyed a once thriving kingdom; nothing more, nothing less.

He didn’t deserve an afterlife that could ever be seen as good.

Let alone one that allowed his sanity to return; even if it didn’t get rid of the memories of causing so much pain.

Why was he here?

Why was he allowed to be summoned even though he was supposed to be dead?

Why was he saved from the only fate he deserved after all he did?

The summoner had insisted that he belonged here, that he fit in just fine. He felt that she was lying, just to try to get him to talk to more than just the Grimas who had gotten curious of him, the oh so feared Silent Dragon of Valla.

The feared Silent Dragon……who sulks in a hidden corner of the Order of Heroes and refuses to come out from his hiding place.

He knew his children were here. He knew his niece was here. He even knew his grandchildren were here. He had to protect them; he could not allow himself out among the other heroes solely for that reason.

His thoughts drowned out the few noises in the quiet corner of the order that he claimed as his. He kept it clean much to the order’s shock; as little as he cares about his well being, he wouldn’t be able to take staying somewhere dirty.

Not……not after being buried for so long. He can already feel parts of him aching at the thought of being injured and buried once again; could feel his scales and skin crawl when he remembered it.

So lost into his thoughts, that he had to hear his own name; the one he was given by the Vallites; just to become aware that someone was talking to him.

“Anankos? Hey, I know you don’t like to talk to people, but come on, I got a surprise for you!”

And that would be the summoner, once again trying to get him to come out of where he hides. The Silent Dragon just looks up at the hooded woman standing in front of him, noticing something all wrapped up in a blanket that she was holding in her arms.

“………Do I need to go anywhere to see the surprise? If so, I don’t want it.”

“No no, just take this; someone tipped me that someone in your world might not like you being all alone and stewing, but…” He heard the summoner sigh before kneeling and shoving the blanket towards him. “I know I’m not going to get you to come out, so just take this offering of some things that I hope will make you feel better.”

“……Fine. Only because I have no choice in the matter.” He noted how soft the blanket was; clearly it was made from high quality material, something he didn’t expect from a random gift.

“Good! Now if you are ever done having a lonely time down here, come to the main hall; the current Tempest involves Azura, and I’m sure at least some part of you would be happy to help.” The Silent Dragon was about to ask something, but his words were stuck in his throat as he watched the summoner leave, before looking down at the blanket in his hands.

Well......He might as well see what was wrapped up in it. The Silent Dragon made sure to be careful with the blanket, not wanting to damage it; to his surprise, there were actually two different things wrapped up in it.

First was a golden....headpiece? He didn't quite know what it was, just that it seemed Hoshidian in origin. A form of crown perhaps? As much as he would like to try it on, he doubts he even could, so time to just to set that to the side....

And the second object was a dragonstone; the shimmering blue surface that reminded him of sunlight on water hinted towards one meant for a Silent Dragon. And judging from letting some of his power flow into it......This was certainly one meant to be able to handle a stronger dragon form; likely the summoner chose it just in case his dragon form could shatter a normal one.

Well, at least it might help with his mental state; he can already feel his mind clear up a little bit. So for once, he could actually piece together some of his more jumbled up thoughts.

Like if anyone from his world would want to see him, if they knew he wasn't fully mad here.

Most likely not. But if someone here knew that someone from he came from wouldn't want to see him staying isolated from all the other heroes......Then it might be possible.

Did he know who it was? No.

Did he truly feel willing to face whoever could of still cared about him? No.

But did he truly lack any desire to possibly be seen as something other than a monster?

..........He knew the answer. He never wants to admit to it out of guilt and shame for what he did.

But he wants to be seen as a protector once again. He doesn't want to be a destroyer anymore.

He wasn't Grima.

He was the Dragon of Wisdom.

He was the Silent Dragon of Valla.

He was a First Dragon, and one of only two to choose to remain in a physical form despite the threat of degeneration.

He was always Anankos, and all that came with that name, given to him by the first Vallites.

But....

Could he be Hydra instead...?

Could he go back to just being a Silent Manakete who wanted to live in peace with his wife and children?

Well, that he could never go back to, no matter how much he wants to know if there was any chance of him just getting to live happily with his family; he accepts this. He has accepted it for years.

But no one knows what his human form looks like, nor of his fully healthy dragon form's appearance....

Whose to say Hydra, the sickly but strong Silent Manakete, couldn't return now that Anankos was no longer needed and was certainly unwanted?

Well.....Only one way to find out.

* * *

 

He could feel multiple sets of eyes staring at him as he walked into the main hall of the Order of Heroes; he hopes that it's just because of the fact he has left his hiding place while people are actually awake. The Silent Manakete ignores the stares for now and just looks around for any sign of the summoner; he spots a gathering of two Corrins and the male Grima before he finally notices the summoner near them, choosing now to approach the group.

"Summoner? You wanted me to meet you here, correct? Sorry for being possibly late." He felt himself laugh a bit as he saw her jolt when he spoke first for once, as he had only spoke after being spoken to when interacting with her in the past.

"Oh! Well yes; we need to enter the Tempest to help out with something. but um, since you usually hide away from the others, how about some introductions." He watched the summoner turn to the other three dragons. "He's a bit shy, so introduce yourselves first please."

"I am the Wings of-" He couldn't resist laughing at this, finding it funny.

"Grima, is your memory that bad? I already know you." He laughed a bit more when he heard Grima growl at him, feeling no fear towards the Fell Dragon.

He noted the blonde haired Corrin who had an air of confidence to her and seemed perfectly fine with seeing a new face, and the black haired Corrin who had been staring with a look of both confusion and hidden anger on his face; when the male was silent, the female chose to speak for them both.

"My name is Crescent, and this is my brother, Eclipse; please excuse him, I have no idea why he is staring at you like that, um... What is your name?"

As much as he disliked seeing his son glare daggers at him for reasons he couldn't begin to guess, he was happy to see his daughter being friendly to him, though it was likely because she didn't know who he was at all.

"My name? Hydra. Nice to meet you all."

He could see the summoner start to open her mouth, before closing it and thinking, then getting a bit of a smile on her face as she spoke again.

"Ok, please expect Hydra to need some time to get used to combat; from what I know about him, he hasn't fought in a long time; make sure to cover him if he needs time to adjust. And um, don't have him encounter the Tempest boss."

"Oh? Why am I not allowed to encounter the leader of this?"

"I have my reasons; just let Grima or Crescent handle it please."

He finds this odd, but might as well listen for now. He readies himself as the summoner leads the way out of the Order of Heroes and towards where they would be entering the Tempest.

He notes how quickly Eclipse and Grima leave him behind to follow the summoner, while he is slower to follow, having a feeling she will need to open some form of portal or path to the Tempest anyways. But as he walks, he notices that Crescent is walking alongside him, rather than keeping up with the other two dragons.

".....Why do you choose to walk alongside this ancient dragon? Your brother seems to have thought that keeping close to the summoner is a better idea then making sure I wasn't left behind."

"He just doesn't trust you or Grima yet. Give him time. Besides, you seem to need a friend; the summoner has mentioned someone that looks like you to me before. She said he was hiding away out of fear of himself; nice to see you choosing to trust yourself."

"...Sorry, but I was just getting tired of being alone; I'm still plenty afraid of myself, or rather, the dragon in me."

"Oh, that's fair, but you should trust yourself more; I was afraid of my inner dragon too, but it helps if you trust yourself instead of fearing it, at least it did in my case."

He couldn't help but smile at Crescent, before laughing.

"Perhaps that is what I need; just a bit of time to learn to stop fearing myself. I certainly have plenty of time here; now, we should catch up with those tw-"

All he saw was a smirk on his daughter's face before she transformed into a dragon and dashed after the other dragons and the summoner. He stopped to stare before finding a smile and pulling out his dragonstone.

Had he recovered? Of course not, this was just the start of the process. It would take a long time, and it would be hard to sort through all of his issues and finally let go of the past.

But one little childish act of racing another Silent Dragon while in dragon form never hurt anyone....

Even if him and Crescent almost ran over the trio that were waiting for them. Which just gave him a laugh and put him a good mood, even though he would have to battle in the Tempest soon.

Yes, he could wait to sort though his mess of a mental state for now. He didn't have to think about being Anankos and the mess that came about from that.

He was Hydra, a simple Silent Manakete who finally got to see another member of his kind again, and was finally among people who would not judge him that much for what he is.

He would likely never fully adjust to being among humans again, or even to being here, but approaching it with the mindset of himself when Mikoto found him just felt right.

And with his mind as messy as it is from overthinking, might as well just go with his gut feeling that embracing being Hydra once more was the right choice.

The smile he had on his face certainly felt real, and so did his good mood; he could get used to this.

His silence was no longer useful, so maybe it was time to stop living up to his kind's name if it means adjusting to this new world.....


End file.
